Professor Potter
by CharlieBlake
Summary: E então, ele fez o que Lily menos esperava, se aproximou, deixando a distância entre eles nula, segurou o seu rosto e depositou um leve beijo nos seus lábios.
1. Professor Potter

**1° Capitulo – Professor Potter**

Lily soltou um longo suspiro quando finalmente terminou sua lição de DCAT. Era uma complicada redação sobre um feitiço que ela não conseguia executar muito bem. O Patrono. A redação parecia aceitável ao seu ver, mas ela ainda assim achava que faltava alguma coisa.

Mirou seu professor sentado displicente em sua mesa, aguardando os alunos terminarem as redações.

James Potter era de longe o professor mais legal da escola. Um Auror novo, mas experiente e com uma ótima didática, foi contratado por Dumbledore, pois achava que os alunos precisavam ter mais atenção em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E funcionou, as garotas caíram matando encima do professor de olhos amendoados, cabelos milimetricamente despenteados e sorriso galanteador e convencido. Sr. Potter tinha um corpo maravilhosamente definido que fazia até a própria Lily babar quando o homem fazia um movimento e sua camisa levantava.

— Professor? — chamou.

Ele sorriu para ela e caminhou calmamente, com uma pose arrogante até a mesa dela, deixando seu maravilhoso perfume por onde passava.

— Sim, Lil? — perguntou ele. Lily secretamente amava o fato de que Sr. Potter tinha a total liberdade para chamar seus alunos por nomes, mas apenas Lily, _excepcionalmente_ _ela_, ele chamava por um apelido. Lil. Apenas ele podia chama-la _daquele_ jeito, com _aquela_ voz. Apenas _aquela_ voz podia fazer os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e seu coração acelerar.

— Eu acho que não ficou bom — falou ela, depois de inspirar _aquele_ cheiro gostoso que apenas ele tinha.

— Ah, vejamos — ele se apoiou na mesa, mirando o pergaminho, de forma que se corpo roçasse no ombro de Lily. Seu coração disparou. — Está muito bom, Lil. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Você escreve muito bem e se preocupa demais.

— Obrigada. — Respondeu a garota com a face vermelha. — Eu tive alguns problemas com esse feitiço e não consegui descreve-lo direito.

— Que tal se você ficar aqui no final da aula? Posso te ajudar. É seu último horário?

— Na verdade, ainda tenho a aula de Transfiguração — ela disse um pouco contrariada.

Ele ponderou por um minuto e então sorriu para ela.

— Sábado de manhã, aqui na minha sala. Posso te ajudar com o feitiço — ele disse.

As garotas soltaram barulhos de indignação e então Lily percebeu que estava em aula.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada, professor.

— Não há de quê, Lil — ele respondeu, mirando seus olhos.

O sinal tocou e os alunos saíram da sala apressados. Ninguém se atrevia chegar um minuto mais tarde na aula da professora de McGonagoll. Lily recolheu seu material mais lentamente do que de costume, suas amigas atrás dela, com sorrisos malicioso. Assim que as três saíram da sala, Marlene agarrou seu braço e deu um gritinho.

— Por Merlir, _Lil _— ela imitou a voz do professor, — como você é sortuda!

— Para com isso! — mandou a ruiva.

— Lily, o _professor Potter_ vai te dar aulinhas particulares! — disse Alice.

— Parem com isso, por favor. Ele apenas vai me ajudar com um feitiço — falou ela, com ar cansado.

— Mas é o professor Potter! — replicou Marlene. — Nada é _apenas _com ele!

— Ele deve ter uns vinte e poucos anos!

— O que deixa a situação mais legal. Ele deve ter experiência com aquelas mãos! O que eu não faria para ter aquele cara pra mim? — ela murmurou.

— Vocês são duas taradas!

Mas Lily não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar no professor. O final do dia se arrastou lentamente. Logo era sexta feira. Uma nebulosa sexta feira. Foi um dia completamente parado. Lily se arrastou pelos corredores da escola durante as aulas. No final do dia já estava extremamente cansada. Ia em direção ao Salão Principal com Dorcas Meadowes, uma colega de dormitório que fazia a aula de Aritmância com ela. As duas Grifinórias não eramos exatamente amigas, mas conversavamos bastante e andavamos juntas ás vezes. Atravessavam o castelo em direçao ao Salão Principal, se juntaram ao aglomerado de alunos e seguiram o fluxo até conseguir entrar no grande salão.

— Até mais, Lily — disse Dorcas, indo se sentar com sua amiga Emmeline Vance.

A ruiva continuou seguindo reto até onde estavam sentadas Lene e Alice. Ela sorriram empolgadas para Lily.

— Como anda os preparativos para amanhã? — perguntou Alice.

— Como é? — perguntou Lily colocando um pouco de bolo de carne no prato. Estava com fome.

— Os preparativos para amanhã. Vai dizer que esqueceu!? — Lene parecia indignada.

— O que tem ama… Ah! Sim, a aula particular, o que tem demais? Apenas vou estudar, não requer preparativos.

— Claro que requer! — disse Alice, com um expressão confusa. — Lily, é James Potter!

— Sim, é James Potter, professor de DCAT. Parem com isso, por favor — implorou.

— Ele falou com você? — perguntou Lene, ignorando seu pedido.

— Não.

— Ele estava te procurando — disse Alice, maliciosa.

Como se fosse sua deixa, uma garotinha do primeiro ano parou ao lado de Lily.

— Lily Evans? — perguntou ela.

— Sim?

— O professor Potter pediu para lhe entregar — ela estendeu um pergaminho. Quando peguei ela saiu correndo. Abri o pergaminho.

_Querida Lil, _

_Está tudo certo para amanhã? Me encontre as 8h na minha sala._

_Com afeto, _

_J.P._

Lily terminou de ler e procurou o professor na mesa dos professores. Ele a encarava sorrindo. Devolveu o sorriso e se voltou para suas amigas, que haviam roubado o bilhete e estavam lendo.

— Ai meu Deus! — disse Alice, ao ler o bilhete. — Lily!

— Ah, chega! Vou comer na cozinha! — ela pegou o pergaminho da mão de Lene e saiu furiosa do Salão.

Era verdade que estava nervosa com a aula particular, mas não se permitia pensar que poderia ser qualquer coisa a mais que uma aula. Por que o professor iria se interessar por ela? Logo _por_ _ela_? Não fazia sentido algum. O professor apenas via o esforço da ruiva e queria ajuda-la com o problema, não tinha nada demais e suas amigas não conseguiam entender isso.

Lily caminhou pelos corredores até encontrar o quadro das frutas. Ela fez cocegas na pera e entrou na cozinha. Ela gostava de lá, era bom ficar lá com os elfos, que a toda hora trazia alguma coisa para ela. Depois de comer, Lily voltou para seu dormitório e, ao contrário do que imaginava, o cansaço a consumiu e ela dormiu rapidamente.

* * *

**Bom, essa fanfic eu criei como um desafio a mim mesma, porque eu realmente não sei não sei escrever em terceira pessoa e também precisava de um texto para as minhas novas aulas de Tecnologia Interativa. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, a fanfic tem 8 capítulos pequenos já feitos. Vou postar um dia sim e um dia não!**

**Obrigado por lerem e não esqueçam de mandar a opinião de vocês!**


	2. Aula Particular

**2° Capitulo – Aula Particular**

** .**

Lily cordou eram quase sete horas. Tomou um longo banho, lavou os cabelos e parou em frente aos espelho. A primeira coisa que pensou foi o que um homem como James Potter iria querer com uma garota tão sem cor como ela. Os dois eram o oposto um do outro. Lily tinha os cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo, os grande e verdes como esmeraldas, pele alva, que qualquer aranhão deixava vermelho. Lily não se chamaria exatamente de gostosa, como aquelas outras garotas que andavam com a saia curta e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Não tinha o corpo perfeito, era um pouco baixinha e muito magra, quase anoréxica. Potter era forte, os cabelos escuros, pele bronzeada e quando estava em Hogwarts pegou toda a população feminina da escola. Apenas cinco anos atrás.

A garota não teve muitos namorados, apenas o ex-monitor certinho da Grifinória que terminara a escola no ano anterior e Amos Diggory, que por alguns meses se disse apaixonado por ela, mas então, de repente, terminou, sem mais ou meio mais e no dia seguinte já estava com uma garota loira da casa dele. Depois disso, Lily começou a pensar que garotos tinham "perdido a magia" e se focou apenas nos estudos.

Uma batida brusca na porta a tirou do seus devaneios. Ela deu um pulo de susto, mas logo se recuperou e correu para se arrumar. Parou em frente ao seu malão e começou a se perguntar qual era a melhor roupa para usar em uma ocasião daquelas. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa com o decote muito exagerado. Tirou a blusa e experimentou outras nove, até chegar a uma de linha, manga cumprida e listrada de azul marinho. Calçou suas botas e colocou por cima um casaco preto, com um cachecol, porque estava próximo ao inverno e começara esfriar.

Ela saiu rapidamente de seu dormitório ao constatar que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para encontrar o professor. Quando chegou a sala dele foi recebida por um sorriso caloroso.

— Bom dia, Lil — ele a cumprimentou.

— Bom dia, professor — respondeu com educação.

Ele a mirou e deu uma risadinha.

— Acha mesmo que vai conseguir se concentrar no feitiço com toda essa roupa? — perguntou.

Lily corou.

— Hã... ta tudo bem. Está frio mesmo...

— Que nada!

E então, com um movimento de varinha, James fez a sala se aquecer. Ela tirou o casaco e cachecol e observou enquanto ele tirava sua própria blusa, ficando com uma camisa azul marinho de manga cumprida.

— Está pronta para sua aula? — ele se encontrou displicente em sua mesa e pegou um pergaminho. — Eu examinei a sua redação — disse ele. — Está muito boa, mas é visível que você não conseguiu realizar o feitiço. — Ele parou e a encarou. — Sabe por que eu a chamei a aqui?

"_Para me beijar loucamente!"_, Lily pensou em dizer, mas o pensamento a fez corar. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Bom, Lil, eu a chamei aqui porque para mim é um insulto que um dos meus alunos não atinja a meta exigida.

Os ombro de Lily caíram e ela ficou mais vermelha, se é que era possível, _Então era por isso?_, pensou. _Quero ver o que Lene e Alice vão falar! _

— Ah, sim — falou sem saber exatamente o que falar.

— Então vamos começar. O Patrono é um feitiço complexo. Sabe para o que ele serve?

— "O Feitiço do Patrono cria um patrono, um guardião composto de energia positiva que, quando conjurado corretamente, encarna a forma de um animal prateado, de aspecto único para cada bruxo que o conjura. É feito de energia positiva, e..." — ele ergueu a mão, com sinal de pare.

— Você acabou de recitar uma parte de um livro. — ele caminhou até ela e colocou a mão em seu ombro. — É muito superficial. Relaxe. Você é a aluna mais genial dessa escola, sei que consegue fazer esse feitiço.

Lily não registrava as palavras dele, estava concentrada demais pensando _naquela_ mão em seu ombro.

— Vamos lá — ele disse. — O Patrono é uma proteção. Para projeta-lo você precisa de uma lembrança feliz.

— Você consegue fazer? — perguntou ela inocente e inconscientemente. Ele riu, se afastou e puxou sua varinha das vestes.

— Expecto Patrono! — falou e um cervo prateado rompeu de sua varinha. Lily observou maravilhada aquele perfeito cervo correr livremente pela sala, até parar ao lado de James.

— Uau! — disse ela, batendo palmas. Ele fez uma reverencia exagerada e ela riu. — Ok, quero tentar! — disse ela tirando a varinha das vestes.

— Primeiro, relaxe — ordenou, ele abaixou sua mão. — Puxa o ar e solta.

Ela fez o que ele mandou e só então percebeu o quanto sua respiração estava acelerada. Era incivil como a voz daquele professor a deixava acelerada e tranquila ao mesmo tempo.

— Alguma coisa feliz — disse. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Algumas imagens vieram a cabeça. A primeira foi de quando conheceu Marlene em uma briga, foi um dia realmente bom. A outra foi seu primeiro beijo com um garoto, quando ela estava no terceiro no e o garoto no quarto. Ela era apaixonada pelo garoto, um dia eles estava jogando Verdade ou Desafio no Salão Comunal por livre e espontânea pressão dos alunos mais velhos quando a desafiaram a beijar o garoto. Não era verdade o que diziam, o primeiro beijo não era o pior. O dela não foi. Outra lembrança foi dela e de sua irmã brincando no jardim de sua casa, as duas corriam alegres, o que fez Lily sorrir, mas então lembrou-se de quando as duas brigaram e pararam de se falar. Várias outras imagens correram em sua mente, e a cada uma ela conjugava o feitiço e nenhuma reação saia de sua varinha.

— Arg! — gritou frustrada quando tentou o feitiço pelo o que pareceu ser a decima nona vez. — Desisto!

— Por quê? — perguntou o professor. Ela o encarou irritada, o que fez com que o homem rir.

— Por que não me ajuda? — perguntou.

— Estou esperando que pare de tentar de jeito errado. Você não está pensando na lembrança certa. Está pensando em qualquer lembrança boa. Não vai funcionar assim.

Ela pensou por um minuto no que ele disse e suspirou.

— O que sugere?

— Você tem que pensar em uma lembrança que te faça feliz. Você vai saber que é a certa porque te faz se sentir feliz.

— Ok — disse.

— Agora Lil — ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, — pense em alguma coisa feliz.

Ela fechou os olhos para pensar. Seus pais lhe vieram a mente, mas ainda assim, as lembranças do acidente trágico que lhes levou a vida há quase um ano era forte demais. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou um pouco surpreso pelo comportamento de Lily. Ela apenas suspirou.

— Eu pensei nos meus pais, mas eles… hã… morreram. Não é uma boa lembrança — falou ela, com a voz pouco controlada. Ele segurou a mão dela, tentando passar conforto, massageando as costas da mão com o polegar.

— Eu sei como é Lil, é algo terrível, eu te entendo muito bem. Meus pais também não estão mais vivos.

— Não vai me falar 'bem-vinda ao clube dos órfãs'? — ela perguntou. Ele riu.

— Lil, você é brilhante. Eu sei que consegue.

— Tudo bem.

Ela tentou imaginar alguma coisa que não fosse seus pais, mas só conseguia pensa que o professor ainda segurava sua mão.

— Professor… em que você pensa quando precisa conjurar o Patrono? — a pergunta saiu antes que ela conseguisse formula-la na sua mente.

— Ninguém nunca me perguntou isso. — ele disse pensativo. — No Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu conheci meu melhor amigo naquele trem e, por incrível que pareça, beijei uma garota pela primeira vez naquele lugar. Quando eu penso em alguma coisa feliz sempre me vem aquela locomotiva vermelha a cabeça.

Ela riu.

— Pensei que você diria alguma coisa relacionada a quadribol — disse ela.

— Nada se compara em ser capitão do time e erguer a taça por quatro anos seguidos, não querendo me gabar, obviamente, mas eu tenho boas lembranças naquele trem.

— Quando penso no Expresso de Hogwarts lembro-me da minha primeira viagem. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa para conhecer outros bruxos — contou a ele.

Era verdade, sua primeira ida a Hogwarts foi magnifica. As paisagens, as pessoas, a linda vista do castelo, o frio na barriga, o medo e a excitação do novo. Aquela era uma de suas melhores lembranças, nada poderia deixa-la mais feliz do que ir para Hogwarts. Era o lugar mais incrível do mundo e tudo o que tinha a fazer era entrar naquela locomotiva vermelha e embarcar para sua tão maravilhosa Hogwarts.

Ela apontou a mão para o ar, pensou mais uma vez antes de gritar o feitiço.

— Expecto Patrono!

A reação não foi a desejada, mas foi uma grande melhora para ela. Da sua varinha rompeu um fio prateado e curto, que se desfez em pouquíssimo tempo. Ela bateu palmas animas e seu professor se juntou a ela. Inconscientemente ela se aproximou do professor e o apertou pelo pescoço.

— Tem razão — disse, — o Expresso de Hogwarts é perfeito.

Ele riu, o que a fez perceber o que fazia.

— Hã… desculpe.

— Não tem problema. Como eu disse, Lil, você é _brilhante_.

Ela sorriu.

Os dois passaram a manhã treinando o feitiço. Lily conseguira alguns avanços, nada muito grande, mas estava feliz do mesmo jeito. Todas as vezes que sua varinha soltava aquele fio prateado ela se animava.

— E então, o que achou deste? — perguntou ela se virando para o professor depois de conseguir conjurar uma pequena bola indecifrável prateada.

— Está muito bom. Que tal um descanso? Você tomou café?

— Não, na verdade — respondeu.

— Ótimo! Conhece a cozinha de Hogwarts?

— Obviamente. — Ele riu e então os dois foram juntos até as cozinhas.

**.**

* * *

**Ironia mesmo seria se eu chamasse esse capitulo de grande. Mas que eu avisei, são capítulos PEQUENOS. **

**Eu adorei as Reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo a quem comentou e/ou colocou como favorito. Eu gostei de escrever a fanfic e depois daqueles comentários posso até pensar em modificar algumas coisas para deixar o capítulos maiores. **

**Quem quiser, enquanto espera o próximo capitulo, que sairá na quinta-feira, pode ler minha fanfic "Reunião da Família Weasley" (que está lá no meu perfil) e seria legal se dessem a opinião de vocês!**

**Obrigado á quem leu e gostou do primeiro capitulo! Comentem mais! Reviews são inspiram capítulos maiores ;)**

**Beijos, seus lindos! **


	3. Alguem certo

**3° Capitulo – Alguém... certo**

**.**

Era um sábado gelado, mas ainda assim todos os alunos haviam ido para Hogsmeade, o que era legal, porque Lily ficava com o castelo só para ela, sem a barulheira daqueles alunos. Naquele dia em particular, ela dividiria o castelo com seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que saiu da cozinha carregando uma cesta de piquenique, o que era de longe, a melhor maneira de aproveitar um sábado gelado.

Ele a guiou pelos corredores até chegar as escadas. Os dois subiram até o sétimo andar, passaram reto pelo quadro da mulher gorda e continuou andando até chegar em um corredor vazio. O estomago de Lily embrulhou quando ela pensou no que poderia acontecer.

— Já fez um piquenique, Lil? — perguntou o professor. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. — Você vai gostar disso.

E então uma porta apareceu no meio da parede, onde Lily jurava não ter nada. James abriu a porta e quando entraram Lily pensou que tivessem saído do castelo, mas o lugar era quente. Parecia um jardim. Grama verde, arbustos com lírios, uma fonte bem no meio. James passou a frente de Lily e aonde ele parou, uma daquelas toalhas de piquenique se materializou aos seus pés. Ele sentou e colocou a cesta encima da toalha.

— Vem, Lil — chamou e bateu no chão ao seu lado para que se sentasse. Lily caminhou até ele sentou-se um pouco afastada. Ele tirou algumas coisas da cesta e colocou na toalha. — A escola está quieta para um sábado, não?

— É dia de passeio a Hogsmeade — ela explicou.

— É? E você não foi por minha causa?

— Eu pretendia passar o dia na biblioteca de qualquer jeito — respondeu dando de ombros e pegando um morango de um pote.

— Por que não saiu com um garoto ou com as suas amigas?

— Hã… Alice saiu com o namorado dela e Marlene tinha um encontro.

Ele fez sinal que iria perguntar outra coisa, mas desistiu.

— Sou um professor desenformado — ele disse. Lily riu. — E você? Não tem nenhum namorado ou coisa do tipo?

— Não, muito obrigado. Garotos geram problemas — ela respondeu como sempre respondia a todos que perguntavam. Ele riu.

— Garotos geram problemas?

— Ah, sim, sabe, eu tive alguns namorados, mas nada muito produtivo, então decidi me abster até encontrar alguém… _certo_.

— Uma teoria interessante. Eu tinha uma namorada antes de entrar aqui, mas ela ficou com ciúmes das garotas da escola e então terminamos — contou ele.

— Que bobeira — disse Lily.

— Exatamente o que eu penso. Sabe que uma vez eu realmente gostava de uma garota, eu tinha uns quinze anos e ela era a garota mais brilhante do meu ano. Tão brilhante quanto você, na verdade. Ela era inteligente e intelectual, mas tinha um jeito charmoso e era extremamente extrovertida, bem como você — ele deu um meio sorriso. — E eu era um moleque imaturo, que só aprontava e azarava o melhor amigo dela. Ela me odiava, mas depois de um tempo ficamos amigos e com o tempo começamos a namorar, mas eu tinha muito ciúmes dela sabe? Então, quando acabou a escola ela foi embora, dizendo que não suportava meu ciúmes.

— Deve ter sido péssimo — ela disse, sem jeito. Nunca que imaginaria que sua aula de DCAT acabaria assim; em um piquenique com James Potter, conversando sobre seus _ex_.

— Foi sim, mas eu consegui fazer com que ela voltasse comigo e nunca mais fui ciumento, mas então… bom, estamos em guerra e ela era nascida trouxa. Eu estava visitando meus pais na Irlanda e ela morava em Londres com os pais dela. Ela me mandou um patrono pedindo ajuda e então eu peguei uma chave de portal até Londres e aparatei na casa dela, mas já era tarde demais. Ela era um só defendendo a família de um monte de comensais. Tinha um bilhete lá, endereçado a mim, dizendo que eu perderia tudo e então quando voltei na casa dos meus pais… bem. Foi horrível, na verdade e eu não devia ter contar isso.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo sabe. Meus pais foram assassinados por Comensais, acho que ninguém entenderia a dor que isso significa e acho que a sua namorada foi bem corajosa, eu não duraria nem um minuto contra eles.

— Quando você sair da escola a guerra já vai ter acabado — ele assegurou.

— Eu queria parar a guerra, não ver ela sendo parada — respondeu Lily.

— Você é corajosa, Lil — ele disse sorrindo.

— Eu me lembro de você na escola e de como vivia correndo atrás de uma garota — falou ela, um pouco encabulada. — Era ela, não era?

— O nome dela é Joanne — contou ele.

— Ela era monitora e me ajudava com poções no meu primeiro ano — contou ela a ele. — Ela era muito bonita.

James sorriu para Lily.

— Diziam que nós éramos irmãs, por causa do cabelo ruivo — lembrou, sorrindo.

— Eu já preguei uma peça em você, porque a Jo só tinha tempo para estudar com você — ele contou, corando.

— Foi você que pintou meu cabelo de azul? — perguntou Lily, chocada. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. — Oras, seu… Ah, ok, desculpe, _professor_.

— Me chama de James — ele pediu. A ruiva o encarou. — Eu fiz o seu cabelo ficar azul, acho que você tem o direito de me chamar pelo nome.

Os dois riram.

— De qualquer jeito, quando ela descobriu que foi eu, brigou comigo e passou o _tempo todo_ com você.

— Que bom que você se arrependeu.

— Não me arrependi. Mas fiquei bravo com ela.

— Você era um horror!

Ele riu.

Quando Lily perguntou sobre a aquele lugar, James explicou se chamar Sala Precisa. Tudo o que é preciso fazer é passar por ela três vezes pensando no que mais as pessoas precisam e a sala se transforma no que elas querem. James desejou um bom lugar um piquenique e então apareceu um lindo jardim.

— É bom quando você quer ficar sozinho com alguém — ele explicou.

Conversaram por muito tempo. Eram quase três da tarde quando saíram da sala.

— Vou ficar aqui — falou Lily, parando em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

— Então, até mais, Lil.

Ele se aproximou para beijar sua bochecha, no mesmo momento que Lily ergueu a mão. Os dois se encararam um pouco desajeitados e deram risadas sem graça.

— Até mais, _James_.

E então, ele fez o que Lily menos esperava, se aproximou, deixando a distância entre eles nula, segurou o seu rosto e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da garota. Lily ficou paralisada e observou enquanto o professor se afastava rapidamente.

Ela continuou lá por alguns minutos até sentir uma mão segurando seu braço. Ela deu um pulo ao ver Marlene. Ela estava com Mark Johnson, o garoto que ia sair. O encontro deve ter sido bom, porque ele estava com o braço pelo ombro dela.

— Lily! — chamou ela.

— Ah, Lene…

— Você estava com o _Sr. Potter_? Nós acabamos de vê-lo parado nas escadas. Parecia um pouco nervoso.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso e soltou um risada.

— Lene! Ai meu Merlin! Marlene! — ela puxou Marlene pelo braço e a arrastou pelo Salão Comunal. — Eu já devolvo ela, Mark!

Quando chegaram no dormitório vazio, Lily fechou a porta e se virou para Marlene.

— Ele me beijou! — disse.

— Ai meu Merlin! Lily!

— Eu sei, eu sei. Lene, ele me beijou. O professor Potter me beijou! Santo Deus! Marlene! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Ele me beijou!

As duas começaram a pular dando gritinhos e rindo.

— E como foi? — perguntou Lene, se acalmando. As duas sentaram na cama e Lily contou sobre os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Quando terminou, Marlene estava de boca aberta. — Ai meu Merlin!

— Eu sei! Mas foi estranho, ele falando de Jo Bennett — comentou encabulada.

— Eu me lembro dela. Na nossa primeira briga ela que nos fez voltar a se falar — disse Lene sorrindo.

— É, mas sei lá, pareceu que ele me comparava com ela em tudo.

— Como assim?

— Ela era uma nascida trouxa, ruiva e tão _brilhante_ quanto eu. Palavras dele.

— Que cara estranho. Quando você quer pegar uma garota não devia falar da sua ex! — disse Lene. Lily riu.

— Marlene!

— Qual é? Vai dizer que vocês não pretendem se pegar loucamente a partir de hoje?

— Não pensei nisso, na verdade.

Lily ficou encabulada com o pensamento. "Se pegar loucamente" com um professor não estava nos seus planos. Mas aquele não era um professor qualquer; era James Potter! O melhor e mais _gato_ professor de DCAT! Perto dele nada era _errado_, mas o pensamento de que _ela_, não _ele_ — mesmo _ele_ tendo _a_ beijado — estava errada. Ela sabia que aquele pensamento a perseguiria por muito tempo antes de encontrar uma solução, então apenas respondeu o sorriso malicioso de Marlene com uma risadinha e um movimento de indiferença.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Meus caros leitores,**

**é com grande tristeza que falo que o capitulo anterior não recebeu tanto Reviews quanto eu imaginei que receberia, uma pena, realmente, mas ainda assim, obrigado pelos comentários pessoas lindas que mandaram!**

**Eu reparei que esse capitulo estava minúsculo, então pensei em dar uma aumentada. Acrescentei algumas coisinhas, nada demais, pois o capitulo ainda está pequeno.**

**Lembrando que o próximo capitulo pode ser maior, dependendo das Reviews que mandarem! **

**Não deixem de ler 'Reunião da Família Weasley', uma fanfic curtinha que escrevi sobre a Segunda Geração, quem quiser ler, está no meu perfil. **

**O próximo capitulo sai no sábado!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Sabor de menta

**4° Capitulo – Menta, menta, menta...**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily se perguntou o que era dormir. Ela passou um tempo no Salão Comunal com suas amigas, ouvindo elas falarem sobre ela como se ela não estivesse lá, até se cansar e falar que queria dormir, porque acordara muito cedo. Ela tomou um longo banho e então deitou-se em sua cama e ficou acordada até o dia clarear, pensando sobre os acontecidos do sábado. Será que o professor teria planejado beija-la ou se ele havia o feito espontaneamente? Será que ele só fez aquilo como um teste ou algo do gênero? Pior! Será que ele tinha algum tipo de relacionamento com outras alunas as escondidas?

As perguntas martelaram durante toda a noite a parte da manhã. Suas amigas acordaram tarde e todas foram tomar café quando o Salão Principal estava quase vazio, a não ser por pequenos grupos espalhados pelas mesas de suas respectivas casas. As três se encaminharam até algum lugar e se serviram. Alice e Marlene se envolveram em uma discussão sobre os top cinco de garotos mais bonitos da escola, aonde Alice insistia que Frank Longbottom, seu namorado, era o primeiro e Marlene rebatia dizendo que apesar de sair com Mark Johnson, o mais bonito da escola era Noah Collins, um Corvinal setimanista.

Lily ficou imersa em seus pensamentos até que alguém pigarreou ao seu lado.

— Hã, Lily? — chamou uma voz ao seu lado. A ruiva prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquela voz. Marlene e Alice pararam sua discussão e encaravam os dois. Lily se voltou para ele.

— Sim? — perguntou.

— Quer dar uma volta? Hã… quer dizer, para conversarmos sobre o feitiço de ontem. — ele ficou um pouco vermelho.

— Não sei, nós íamos estudar… — começou a inventar uma desculpa, mas ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— É apenas um passeio — insistiu ele.

— Nós te encontramos depois na biblioteca, Lily — disse Marlene.

— É, vai lá — incentivou Alice. — Além de que, vamos encontrar Frank e Mark lá, você vai ficar sobrando.

Lily encarou suas amigas mordendo o lábio inferior.

— E então? — ele perguntou, hesitando um pouco.

— Só um passeio — disse firme.

Seguiu o professor até os jardins. Era um dia frio, os alunos que geralmente ficavam aglomerados em baixo de arvores no verão, estavam dentro de seus Salão Comunal, em frente a lareira ou refugiada na biblioteca. Apenas Lily e seu professor passeavam por lá naquele horário. Ainda assim, por precaução, os dois se afastaram do castelo e da vista de qualquer de pessoa.

— E então… — tentou começar a falar. — Sobre ontem…

O professor parou de andar e virou-se para ela.

— Não quero que fique brava comigo — disse ele. — Eu… eu estou um pouco confuso. — ele disse, com insegurança.

Para Lily, era estranho ver seu professor, o tão confiante e arrogante James Potter, com insegurança. Pensou se aquilo seria por causa dela.

— Eu não estou brava com você — disse a ele.

— Eu preciso que você me fale, exatamente, o que você está pensando — disse ele. — Eu preciso saber Lily, se você é exatamente o que eu penso.

— Eu não sei o que você pensa de mim — ela respondeu a ele.

— Para falar a verdade, nem eu sei direito — os ombros dele caíram. Lily o encarou.

— Bem, então por que me beijou? — perguntou.

— Porque me deu vontade — ele respondeu com simplicidade, então se aproximou dela. — Como agora — murmurou capitando seus lábios em beijo terno.

Aquele foi um beijo _de verdade_. Da outra vez, ele apenas encostou seus lábios nos dela, dessa vez sua língua pediu passagem por entre os lábios dela e ela cedeu de prontidão. Ela colocou devagar as mão sobre o rosto dele, que pousou a mão em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Quando se separaram por falta de ar, a cabeça de Lily girava e ela temia que suas pernas cedessem. _James tem gosto de menta_, era a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso — ele murmurou, mas antes se se afastasse, Lily o segurou pela gola da camisa.

— Eu quem decide isso — sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao dele e então o beijou.

_Menta, menta, menta…_

**. **

— Sabe do que eu gosto? — perguntou a ruiva de repente.

— Do que? — ele perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele não sorria pelo o que ela falava, e sim porque gostava de _como_ ela falava. Com espontaneidade, segurança e naturalidade, como se tivessem se conhecido há muito tempo.

— Neve — ela respondeu, alegre. — Eu amo Hogwarts no inverno. Você não adora? Os campos cheio de neves, chocolates quentes, natal!

Ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou, ele aproveitou a proximidade e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Foi quando ouviram um quebrar de folhas vindo da orla da floresta proibida, próximo de onde estavam conversando, que resolveram ir para a privacidade da Sala Precisa. O lugar tinha apenas uma lareira e uma almofada muito grande no meio, onde James sentou e puxou Lily para o seu lado, a encostando em seu peito. Ficaram daquele jeito por mais de hora.

— Bom, aqui é Hogwarts — disse ele. — Acho que podemos dar um jeito.

O professor se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela, a ruiva prontamente aceitou.

De repente, o chão começou a se cobrir de neve, a lareira e almofada que estavam sentados há pouco sumiram, arvores começaram a crescer do chão e do teto começou a cair neve. Parecia, realmente, os jardins de Hogwarts. Um casaco azul de materializou-se ao seu lado, junto de um touca da mesma cor. James já vestia um casaco preto e um cachecol de listras vermelho.

Uma bola de neve a acertou quando terminou de vestir o casaco. Lily encarou James.

— É guerra? — perguntou  
com deboche. Como resposta ele a acertou uma segunda bola de neve. — Seu… — não teve tempo de terminar, pois ele já a estava acertando de novo.

Os dois começaram um verdadeira guerra de neve. É obvio que ela tinha uma grande desvantagem, porque ele arremessava bolas de neve como se fosse fazer aquilo profissionalmente. Lily percebeu que não o ganharia se não tivesse uma estratégia.

— Ok, ok, você me venceu — se rendeu, levantando as mãos e saindo de trás de onde estava. Ele riu.

— Eu sou o melhor, admita — falou ele, se aproximando.

— Não mesmo! — e então, mandou uma bola de neve em sua direção, e outra e outra.

— Você mentiu! — ele disse, rindo.

— Opa! — e ela começou a rir. Ele aproveitou sua distração e se aproximou, segurando suas mãos. — Eu vou começar a gritar — falou com deboche, sem conseguir conter o riso.

— Pode gritar — ele respondeu, — ninguém vai te ouvir.

Ele começou a fazer cocegas nela, que começou a se debater. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a ruiva gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

— Me larga! — pediu entre o riso.

— Admita que eu sou o melhor!

— Como você é prepotente! — ela riu, se debatendo mais.

De repente, o chão virou uma ladeira e James se desequilibrou e caiu, levando-a junto. Os dois rolaram até a ruiva lembrar que a sala fazia o que desejasse e então desejou que o chão voltasse a ser plano. E foi o que aconteceu. Eles pararam de rolar, deixando Lily por cima de James.

— Agora quem prende quem, hein? — perguntou. Como resposta, ele girou e inverteu as posições.

— Continua sendo eu — ele disse, e então a beijou.

Não era nem a primeira, nem a segunda vez que ele a beijava, mas ainda assim, o cérebro derretia toda vez que os lábios dele tocavam os dela. Ela suspirou quando ele se afastou. Ele saiu de cima dela, e sentou-se no chão, ela levantou e sentou de fronte a ele.

— Acho que vou me acostumar com isso muito rápido — disse ele, e então se aproximou novamente.

Lily adorava aquele sabor de menta.

A ruiva teve que se despedir logo do professor, muito a contra gosto, dizendo que realmente tinha lição para fazer. Quando voltou para o Salão Comunal foi parada pela suas amigas que insistiam em perguntar o porquê de seus cabelos ruivos estarem molhados e ela estar sorrindo sonhadora. Ela logo afastou das garotas, pegou seus livros e se encaminhou até a biblioteca.

Ela ficou sentada em uma das mesas, até sentir aquele cheiro gostoso. Seguiu James com os olhos, ele logo sorriu para ela e sentou-se em uma mesa a frente, com um livro. Parecia muito concentrado em seu livro.

Lily finalmente terminou todos os seus deveres, deixando a biblioteca com James ainda lá. Passou pela mesa dele antes de sair e deu um pequeno sorriso a ele, que retribuiu.

**.**

Na segunda feira, James não estava na mesa dos professores nem no café e nem no almoço. Na hora do jantar ele se sentou perto da professora McGonagoll como sempre. Lily lançava a ele olhares ansiosos, mas ele não a encarou de volta nem sequer uma vez.

— Lily, se você continuar secando ele, não vai sobrar para as outras — disse Marlene ao seu lado.

— Cala a boca — mandou Lily. — Ele não falou comigo hoje — sussurrou para ela.

— Por quê?

— Vou saber? Ele simplesmente não apareceu hoje em nenhuma refeição, ou me procurou ou nada do gênero — contou.

— Amanhã vamos ter aula com ele, Lily, então vocês podem conversar — ela sugeriu. — Diz em frente a sala toda que você quer conversar com ele, sobre a lição de sábado. Ele não vai poder escapa última aula.

Novamente ela foi a biblioteca antes do horário de recolher e pegou alguns livros para fazer seus deveres. Ele novamente estava na biblioteca, concentrado em um livro, mas desta vez ele não sorriu quando a viu. Nem ao menos levantou o rosto para encara-la.

No dia seguinte, Lily estava decidida a encurrala-lo na sala de aula. Ela acordou cedo, vestiu sua melhor camisa, deixou alguns botões abertos, colocou a gravata mais frouxa e vestiu sua saia mais nova, que era um pouco mais curta. Vestiu seu suéter e jogou a capa por cima. Ela fez um trança no cabelo que fazia raramente, porque todos diziam que ela ficava charmosa com aquela trança.

No café da manhã ela procurou por James e o encontrou do lado de sempre. Enquanto assistia a aula de História da Magia repassava mentalmente seu plano. Ela iria falar no meio da aula sobre sábado, dando algumas ênfases e no final iria pedir para que ele a ajudasse depois da aula. Ele _teria_ que aceitar. E então, depois quando estivessem sozinhos, ela iria ser direta e perguntar _o que_ ele queria.

Ele não compareceu no almoço. Ainda teria aula de Poções antes de DCAT. Foi uma aula demorada. Quando a aula terminou, Lily foi a primeira a sair da sala. Ela correu até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e refez sua trança lateral. Saiu antes de tocar o sinal da aula. Seguiu os demais alunos até a sala de DCAT.

James Potter estava encostado displicente, como sempre, em sua mesa, olhando para os alunos que entravam na sala. Ele começou a aula comunicando a aula pratica, o que deixou os alunos animados, e então ele começou a falar os feitiços que praticariam na aula pratica. Quando ele falou sobre o Patrono, Lily ergueu a mão.

— Sim, Lily? — perguntou ele. Lily se sentiu menos confiante, porque havia pensado que ele a chamaria de Lil, mas continuou mesmo assim.

— Hã, professor, não consegui executar o Patrono — falou ela.

— E? — ele foi um pouco rude.

— E você falou que é um insulto pessoal um aluno seu não atingir a meta exigida — lembrou. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Você estava prestando atenção no que eu dizia? — perguntou irônico, logo depois corou, como se não devesse falar aquilo, o que fez com que Lily continuasse.

— Por quê? Eu deveria prestar atenção em outra coisa, _professor_? — ela perguntou, com sarcasmo.

— Não sei, _Srta. Evans_, diga-me você — pediu ele.

— Talvez sim, mas você poderia me falar de novo no final da aula, o que acha? — perguntou.

— Acho uma péssima ideia, Evans, se você não prestou atenção no que eu dizia quando estava só você na sala, o que me garante você vai prestar atenção dessa vez?

— Eu posso recitar exatamente o que você me falou na aula, se você quiser — falou desafiadora. — Ou eu posso fazer isso no final da aula.

Ele ponderou por um minuto e então falou.

— Melhor ainda, você pode cumprir uma detenção comigo no final da aula — ele disse.

— Ótimo, daí você pode me explicar como se faz o feitiço para não se sentir frustrado de novo.

— Talvez a Grifinória também perca 10 pontos também.

— Perfeito — ela disse com um sorriso irônico.

A aula acabou mais rápido do que Lily pensava. De repente os alunos começaram a da sala, deixando apenas ela e o professor.

— Boa sorte — sussurrou Marlene no seu ouvido, ela foi a última a sair. A porta se fechou e ela encarou seu professor.

— Pode começar — ele falou, — limpando a gaiola dos animais no fundo da sala. Sem magia, obviamente.

— Como é? — perguntou Lily, indignada.

— Você esperava algo mais da detenção?

— Obviamente. Para a sua "aluna mais brilhante", levei uma detenção muito _fácil_.

— Pode começar a limpar a gaiola daquela aranha — ele conjurou um pano, um produto de limpeza e uma gaiola menor para colocar a aranha.

Lily encarou o professor por algum tempo para ver se ele falava a verdade. Desistiu depois de perceber que ele estava irredutível. Ela levantou, buscou a gaiola nos fundos da sala e então voltou e sentou encima de uma mesa de pernas cruzadas em frente ao professor que estava sentado na sua cadeira corrigindo lições. Quando ela terminou de limpara a gaiola se voltou para o professor, que a encarava.

— Acabei — falou a garota.

— Ótimo — ele se levantou da sua cadeira, foi em direção a garota e então a beijou. E não foi um beijo como o primeiro, apenas contato. O beijo que Lily recebia de James a fazia se sentir no paraíso. Sua língua explorava cada mínimo detalhe da boca da garota. Mas aquilo era errado. Ela o empurrou.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou irritada.

— Não era isso que você queria? Finalmente conseguiu o que queria, agora pode sair — falou ele.

— Como é?

— Você sabe ser discreta, não é, Lily? Armou tudo direitinho para que eu caísse na sua!

— Do que você está falando? Você 'ta louco? Eu armei o que?

— Não se faça de sínica, garota! — ele gritou. — Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

— Não, eu não sei! E você não vai gritar comigo! — falou a ruiva — Eu não fiz nada! Se você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, pergunte pra mim para saber se é verdade ou não!

— E como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo?

— Eu não estou — falou a garota firme. Ele, como resposta, pegou um pergaminho e empurrou para ela, se colocou a ler.

_"Como foi Lily? Ele é tão bom quanto pensamos? — Lene_

_ "Ainda não consegui nada, mas não tardo a conseguir! — Lily"_

_"Acha mesmo que vai ser a primeira a conseguir? — Lice"_

_"Obvio, ele me adora! Sou sua aluna 'mais brilhante'. — Lily"_

_"Só você mesma, Lily! — Lice"_

_"Sim, Srta. Lil Potter! — Lene'_

— Você está me dizendo que acreditou nisso? — perguntou a ruiva indignada. Ele a encarou por um segundo antes de responder.

— É claro! É sua letra e a da suas amigas! — respondeu James.

Lily observou o pergaminho e constatou que _realmente_ era sua letra e das suas amigas.

— Já ouviu falar em magia? Ou em garotinha invejosas? Oras! É obvio que isso foi de alguma das suas aluninhas que não gostaram que você estava dando mais atenção a mim, "Sr. Grande Auror James Potter Que Quer Ser Um Ótimo Professor".

— Está tentando me dizer que foram garotas invejosas que fizeram isso? Como posso acreditar em você?

— Ai meu Deus! Como você é paranoico e burro! — disse a garota, jogando o papel no chão. — Aonde você encontrou isso?

— Caiu do seu material ontem na biblioteca — ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lily se perguntou se seu professor era um idiota.

— Você é um idiota! — falou e se virou para ir embora.

— Então é mentira? — ele perguntou se aproximando. Ela soltou um barulho de indignação e saiu da sala.

Lily sentiu aquele sabor de menta amagar em sua boca enquanto voltava ao Salão Comunal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Esse capitulo ficou maior do que eu pretendia! Ele estava prontinha, mas MUITO pequeno, só umas três paginas do Word, então resolvi colocar um pouco de romance antes da briga e ficou uma parte grande demais, então desta vez ninguém tem do que reclamar. Além do mais, recebi uns reviews bem legais que me inspiraram.**

**Acho que ficou bem legal, mas não consegui revisar, pois eu vou ter um dia muito corrido hoje e não conseguiria posta a tempo, então quem encontrar algum problema, me avisem, beleza? **

**Eu REALMENTE amei os Reviews, continuem assim! **

**E quem me manda os comentários, eu não respondo por aqui, apenas pelo replay, então olhem os seus e-mail, que eu respondi todos os Reviews. E quem está no Anônimo, eu aconselho a fazer uma conta aqui no Fanfiction, não só por causa dessa fanfic, mas também para comentar e favoritas outras fanfics, além de ter os alertas e tudo mais.**

**Isso é tudo, obrigada mesmo pelos Reviews e tudo mais. **

**Beijos e continuem com esses lindos comentários! Eu realmente gosto da opinião de vocês!**


	5. Expecto Patrono

**5° Capitulo – Expecto Patrono**

**.**

Foram exatas duas semanas. Lily se afastou de seu professor e se manteve na espreita nas aulas de DCAT, sem participar ou fazer qualquer coisa nas aulas. Nas refeições ela fingia não se importar com a presença do professor e uma vez quando ele a abordou no corredor ela ameaçou contar a professora McGonagoll e ao professor Dumbledore sobre o que o professor havia feito. Mas naquela aula de terça feira, duas semanas depois, não teve como não conversar com o professor. Ela teve que fazer perguntas como todos os alunos, afinal, precisava de notas.

Todos os alunos estavam nos jardins

— Não consigo executar o Patrono! — disse para Marlene. Esta já dominava o feitiço, pois seus pais eram aurores e treinaram a garota.

— Você não tinha conseguido? — perguntou ela.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu Lily. — Eu treinei, mas não saiu completo.

— Hã… Lily — murmurou Marlene, apontando para alguma coisa atrás da garota. Ela apenas sentiu o aroma que James emanava para saber que era ele.

— Conseguiram, garotas? — perguntou ela. Alice, que estava perto, foi a primeira a fazer um feitiço.

— _Incarcerous_— murmurou a morena, apontando para uma Lufa-Lufa que flertava com seu namorado, a garota tentava fazer um escudo, mas não conseguiu antes que o feitiço de Alice a acertasse.

— Muito bom! — elogiou James. — Muito bom mesmo! Concentração, mira boa e Frank Longbottom foi um ótimo estímulo.

Alice deu um pequeno sorriso e se voltou para a garota.

— _Finite Incantatem!_— e a garota havia voltado ao normal.

— Isso foi perfeito! E a Srta. Marlene McKinnon? Conheci seus pais, Marlene, eles são muito bons.

— É de família — disse Lene e piscou. Em seguida mirou o chão e falou calmamente: — Bombarda Maxima — e um buraco enorme abriu no chão. Aquele era um feitiço relativamente complicado, que nem mesmo Lily não conseguia executar direito. Apenas Marlene conseguia fazer aquele feitiço tomar aquele proporção, fazendo que todos em um raio de dez metros dessem um pulo para escapar de cair na cratera.

— Isso foi demais! — disse James. — Eu só consegui fazer esse feitiço com dois anos de treinamento no curso de Auror — ele contou. — Isso foi demais _mesmo!_

Lily encarou a cena e suspirou. É obvio que ela seria a última e é _mais obvio ainda_ que suas duas amigas queria que ela executasse o Patrono.

— Me impressione — disse o professor com arrogância, o que fez Lily tomar uma coragem maior.

Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou na imagem do trem que a levava a Hogwarts todo ano. Hogwarts Express, a locomotiva a vapor vermelha, com suas cabines e janelas magicas que mostravam os mais lindos campos e paisagens da Grã Bretanha. Lembrou de como se sentava com suas amigas em uma cabine, jogava um jogo qualquer e comia doces enquanto iam a caminho do lugar mais especial do mundo. Ela imaginou estar em uma vagão do trem, mirando a paisagem de Hogsmeade, junto de suas amigas. De repente o vagão se abria e por ele passava James Potter, mais novo e com o uniforme da Grifinória. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, se focou em um ponto e então falou calmamente:

— Expecto Patrono — e pela primeira vez, de sua varinha, se rompeu a perfeita forma de corça prateada. A forma a fez se animar mais, o que projetou uma imagem ainda melhor da corça, se é que era possível.

Quando ela parou o feitiço, encarou seu professor.

— Impressionante o suficiente para você? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu ele, simplesmente, dando de ombros. — Eu já sabia que ia conseguir, porque você é _brilhante_.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas Lily deu de costas para ele.

— Pode me ajudar mais tarde, _Lil_? — perguntou o professor. Marlene, que assistia cena em silencio, girou sua amiga, de modo que ela ficasse de frente a James. Lily encarou o professor irritada antes de falar:

— Não, não posso. Não quero que você tenha que aturar alguém que você não pode confiar — falou friamente. — Estamos dispensadas?

O professor mandou um olhar cansado para as três antes de concordar com a cabeça. Lily puxou suas amigas pelo pulso, as empurrando até estar longe da vista do professor.

— Quando vai nos contar o que ele fez pra você? — perguntou Alice.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — pediu Lily.

Ela não achava que aquilo era algo a contar as amigas, mesmo elas podendo ajuda-la e ficarem ao seu lado em qualquer coisa, ainda assim, Lily não conseguia dividir os acontecimentos com suas amigas.

Ela lembrou do sábado que passou com o professor e de tudo que conversaram e fizeram. Do piquenique, da conversa, do treinamento do Patrono, das tentativas falhas e até quando ele a mostrou o seu lindo Patrono em forma de Cervo. Um cervo… uma corça… sorriu com em pensar que seus Patronos se combinavam como eles deviam se combinar. E mesmo que nunca fosse admitir a ninguém, ele era seu pensamento feliz, ainda que se conhecessem a pouco tempo.

A ruiva não quis jantar no Salão Principal naquela noite. Ao contrário, ficou na biblioteca durante todo o jantar e quando o sinal de recolher tocou ela subiu para o seu dormitório, tomou um longo banho, vestiu seu pijama e colocou seu roupão. Esperou até que o Salão Comunal estivesse vazio e desceu para a cozinha. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar a cozinha sem ser vista, Lily sentou em uma mesa e deixou que os elfos servissem bolo de laranja e suco de abobora pra ela.

— Quantos pontos se desconta de um aluno quando ele é pego fora da cama? — perguntou uma voz perto de Lily, fazendo a garota engasgar seu suco de abobora.

— Vai me dar um detenção? — perguntou a James quando conseguiu voltar ao normal.

— Se for preciso para poder conversar com você — ele disse.

— Eu não vou te ouvir! — ela disse. Levantou da cadeira em um pulo e saiu andando, mas James a alcançou.

— Você _vai_ me ouvir! — ele disse se colocando entre ela e a porta.

— Ah, é muito fácil não é, Sr. Potter? Primeiro você me acusa de uma coisa que eu nunca faria e agora fico ai com esse pose de culpado?

— Escuta…

— Não, me escuta você! Não sei o que você pensa, mas…

Ele tentou beija-las, mas ela se afastou, empurrando-o com força.

— Eu não quero nada com você! — ela falou, com a voz rouca e aborrecida, tentando conter as lagrimas. — Você não acreditou em mim, me ignorou e me humilhou! Quem você está pensando que é?

— Eu…

— Além do mais, você é meu professor! O que eu iria esperar de um romancezinho passageiro com o meu professor? — ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lagrimas.

— Lily…

— Eu odeio você! Odeio o que você me faz passar! E te odeio mais ainda porque você fez que eu me apaixonasse por você! — ela gritou a plenos pulmões, o rosto vermelho e a bochecha molhada por lagrimas indomadas. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, porém, ela abriu a porta e a bateu com força, correndo o máximo que podia até o lugar mais longe que alcançou.

Ela encostou na parede fria de pedra e escorregou até o chão, dobrando os joelhos até o peito e baixando a cabeça. As lagrimas saiam mais fluidas agora, Lily sabia que logo viriam os soluços. Seus olhos ficariam vermelhos e inchados e todos perceberiam como ela era fraca. Não queria parecer fraca. Não queria parecer fraca em frente a James, que a fizera tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo.

Ela ouviu passos e sabia quem era. Limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e deu um suspiro.

— Você não entendeu que eu quero que você se afaste? — perguntou o mais áspero que conseguiu.

— Eu não vou desistir assim — ele murmurou e se sentou ao seu lado, mas não fez nada.

— Foi fácil pra você antes, por que não seria agora? — perguntou irritada, trincando os dentes.

— Não foi fácil. Por Merlin, Lily, acha que não gosto de você? Acho que só quero brincar com você? Acha que não vai passar de um romancezinho com uma aluna? Quando vai entender que eu gosto de você? Quando vai entender que eu realmente quero ficar com você? — ele suspirou. — Me dói saber que quem destruiu tudo fui eu. Eu realmente não queria. — suspirou novamente. — Me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota. Se te faz sentir melhor, estou tão mal ou pior que você. Desculpe, Lily.

Ela ouviu que ele se levantava e levantou a cabeça para observa-lo partir.

Ela pensou no que eles fizeram. Eles não eram simplesmente um professor e uma aluna. Era mais do que isso. Era mais do que conversas pessoais, caricias trocadas e beijos roubados, era mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que uma briga, mais do que um desentendimento bobo, mais do que qualquer pessoa invejosa que poderia querer separa-los. Eles eram como um casal. Lily estava apaixonada por James, assim como James estava apaixonado por Lily.

— James! — chamou ela, ficando de pé em um pulo. Ela o alcançou com três passos rápidos e largos e jogou os braços por seu pescoço. Talvez ela estivesse sendo muito fácil, ou não estivesse pensando direito.

Mas alguma coisa dentro de Lily dizia que James era certo. Ele podia ser um professor e ela apenas uma aluna, mas ainda assim, o pensamento de que tudo era certo não lhe deixava. Mesmo quando falou que não queria, estava mentindo. Guardando o que sentia para si. E agora, quando ele estava se afastando, sentiu como se aquela fosse sua última chance.

Ele rapidamente passou os braços pela sua cintura e a puxou para perto e abraçou.

— Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe — ele pediu sussurrando.

Como resposta, Lily o beijou. O beijou de verdade, como estava com vontade de fazer há muito tempo.

— O que te fez mudar de ideia? — perguntou ele quando se separaram.

— Você — respondeu simplesmente. Ele sorriu.

— Viu, não é tão ruim assim — sussurrou ela no ouvido dela.

— Você é péssimo — ela replicou, mas sem separar, o que fez com que ele risse.

— Me desculpe — ele pediu novamente, encostando na parede e a puxando para mais perto pela cintura. — Eu gostei de você assim que te conheci e estava com tanto medo de nos envolvermos que fiquei um pouco paranoico. Eu sei que você não é como essas outras garotas.

— Isso não muda o que você fez — ela disse, cruzando os braços. Ele deu um meio sorriso e puxou sua mão.

— Saber que eu estou totalmente arrependido do que eu fiz não muda em nada?

— Talvez, mas não sou tão fácil assim — respondeu ela a ele.

— Não pensei que fosse — ele respondeu de volta e a beijou.

Estava tudo bem.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Mais um capitulo não revisado e um pouco meloso para vocês! Gostaria de postar antes, mas hoje meu dia foi MUITO corrido. Vou contar a rotina a vocês, mesmo que vocês não queiram saber, mas acho que devo dizer, porque quase não cumpri com o meu prometido;**

**Acordei CEDICIMO, me arrumei, peguei o metro para a minha escola do outro lado da cidade, tomei café na cantina, corri para as três piores aulas da semana, 30 minutos ajudando minha amiga com as lições, mais três aulas, peguei o metro novamente, fui almoçar com a minha amiga e comprar meu Insurgente, porque comprei Divergente no sábado a noite e terminei no domingo de madrugada (o que me lembra o motivo de eu estar com sono) voltei para a escola, terminei um trabalho, fui para a minha aula de Tecnologia Interativa, fui até o curso da minha amiga, ajudei ela para comprar um maldito presente ao namorado dela, voltei para casa, fiz mais trabalho, tomei café e vim acrescentar umas coisinhas na fanfic para deixar o capitulo maior e ENFIM, conseguir postar. **

**Mas foda-se a minha chata rotina de segundas-feiras. O problema foi que eu não consegui postar antes porque fui descuidada. Como recompensa, estou planejando um bônus para a fanfic para amanhã, mas não é nada confirmado, porque eu**** vou escrever dentro do metro, então fiquem tão animados.**

**Obrigado a quem está lendo a fanfic e comentando! Vocês fazem muito bem para mim!**

**Comentem sobre a minha escrita, sobre as ideias, sobre o capitulo, se gostam ou não de alguma parte. Compartilhe tudo o que pensa! E por favor, fale-me como ficou esse capitulo, porque ele não foi revisado! Obriga mesmo!**

**Muitos beijos a vocês!**

**Agora vou aproveitar meu merecido descanso! **


	6. O que há entre nós?

**7° Capitulo – O que há entre nós?**

**.**

Era sábado de manhã. James havia mandado um bilhete a ela, pedindo que a encontrasse em frente ao local aonde haviam feito um piquenique. Lily acordou cedo, vestiu uma blusa de botão branca, um suéter amarelo e uma calça jeans. Por cima, vestiu seu casaco preto com a sua bota. Ele havia dito, na última vez que ficaram a sós, nas cozinhas, que gostou da trança dela, o que fez ela trançar novamente seu cabelo e jogar a trança pelo ombro.

Saiu do dormitório tentando não acordar suas companheiras que ainda dormiam e passou despercebida pelos alunos no Salão Comunal. Saiu no corredor gelado do sétimo andar e, ao invés de seguir o habitual caminho até as escadas, foi em direção aos corredores. Dobrou um corredor e virou a esquerda, chegando em fim em frente a uma porta de carvalho ali, aonde não devia ter nada na parede. Lily deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir a porta.

Era como se estivesse entrando em um segundo Salão Comunal da Grifinória, só que menor. Lá havia uma lareira grande, um sofá grande cheio de almofadas em frente a lareira com as cores da Grifinória. A melhor parte na opinião de Lily: James Potter estava deitado displicente no sofá.

Quando viu a garota, James ficou de pé e deu um sorriso, se apoiando no braço do sofá e estendendo a mão. Lily, por sua vez, se aproximou do professor e aceitou sua mão.

— Eu ainda não perdoei você cem por cento, Sr. Potter — ela disse, com ar debochado.

— Sabia que você me deixou sem dormir todos esses dias? — perguntou ele. — Fiquei pensando em como eu poderia fazer você me perdoar.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu. Ele percebeu.

— Algum problema?

Ela continuou segurando a mão dele, deu a volta no sofá e sentou. Ele sentou ao seu lado.

— Precisamos conversar algumas coisas — ela disse, solene. — O que estamos fazendo?

A garota estava um pouco confusa com tudo em relação a James. Ela pensara pelos dois dias que se seguiram depois do encontro deles na cozinha, onde ficaram conversando por horas depois de se acertarem. Desde aquela noite, ele dava qualquer desculpa para chegar perto e trocar um beijo com a garota. Não que ela reclamasse, mas ainda assim, não achava certo. Gosta dele não era certo e, por mais que quisesse negar, o que tinha pelo professor era muito mais do que físico.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou, confuso.

— O que está acontecendo — ela agitou a mão no ar, — entre a gente? Sabe, não sei. Eu gosto de você, mas você gosta de mim? Por que está indo atrás de mim? Por que _eu_? — ela perguntou num folego só.

Ele ficou calado, o que fez ela prosseguir.

— James, por favor, _por favor_, me diz a verdade — ela pediu. — Tem alguma coisa a ver com Joanne Bennett?

Ele continuou calado.

— James…

— Eu acho você parecida com ela. — ele falou, com a voz um pouco alterada. — Mas você realmente acha que eu ficaria com você por se parecer com ela? Por Merlin, Lily! Isso seria doentio! Eu não consigo evitar de comparar, mas não é assim Lily. Eu _realmente _gosto de você — ele falou a última frase um pouco mais baixo, fazendo o coração de Lily acelerar.

— Eu sei, é só que… você é meu professor. Isso… isso não é certo!

— Não é certo um professor se envolver com uma aluna? — perguntou ele.

— É, sabe… é estranho e…

— Quer que eu me demita? — ele perguntou, de modo estranho.

— Não! — se apressou a dizer. — É obvio que não! Só quero… entender tudo isso.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. Esticou o braço e a puxou para mais perto, beijando o topo da sua cabeça logo em seguida.

— Lily…

— Não quero pressionar — ela disse, se afastando um pouco, para encara-lo. — Quero poder saber o que está acontecendo. Porque, apesar de não ser certo, eu gosto. Eu gosto de você e gosto de ter você por perto. Só é estranho.

— Acho que poderíamos dar um jeito — ele disse.

— Como?

— Quer namorar comigo? — perguntou James, como se fosse a solução mais óbvia.

Lily, por sua vez, riu. Ela percebeu como a aquecia por dentro quando ele fazia alguma piada ou falava com o seu ar infantil.

— Eu não. Você é muito _velho_ — brincou.

— Velho? Eu? Você vai pagar por isso, Evans!

Então, ele a girou com agilidade, colocando no sofá e subindo encima dela. Tinha um brilho travesso nos olhos.

— Não sei o que está pensando em fazer, mas não vai conseguir — disse para ele. James riu. Sua risada era divertida e agradava os ouvidos de Lily.

Ele capitou seus lábios em um beijo terno. Sorriu para a garota quando se separaram. Ao invés de se afastar, James começou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Lily se eriçarem. Ela passou as mãos pelos seus ombros, até chegar ao pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto. Ele, por sua vez, subiu o suéter da garota, revelando sua camisa branca de botões um pouco transparente. Ele passou a mão pela bainha da blusa e então seguiu por dentro da camisa da garota.

Lily sentiu o local onde ele tocava pegando fogo. Ele então, voltou a capturar os lábios dela, beijando com um pouco menos de carinho dessa vez. Se separou dela e seu um pequeno sorriso.

— Acho que você aprendeu — murmurou. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Lily o puxou pelo pescoço e inverteu as posições, de modo que ele ficasse sentado e ela tivesse as penas uma de cada lado dele.

— Acha que só você sabe brincar? — sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele riu.

— O que pretende fazer? — ele perguntou, pousando as mãos na cintura da garota.

— Acho que vou ficar aqui, assim de boa, o que acha?

— É um bom plano — ele respondeu.

Lily se aproximou e o beijou. Um beijo calmo, que foi se tornando um pouco mais _selvagem_ gradualmente.

Uma hora mais tarde, Lily e James sentaram sob uma toalha no chão da Sala Precisa. Novamente o professor havia feito um cesta de piquenique e os dois viam a paisagem de Hogwarts.

— Você ainda não me respondeu — murmurou James. Ele se aproximou de Lily e deitou sobre as pernas dela.

— Não respondi o que? — ela perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

— Se você quer namorar comigo — disse simplesmente. Ela riu.

— Vai mesmo levar isso adiante?

— Obviamente — ele respondeu e a fitou. — Você disse que não sabia o que tinha entre a gente. Nem eu sabia bem o que tinha entre a gente. Se você aceitar namorar comigo nós vamos saber o que temos — ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Lily revirou os olhos.

— Não é como se eu não quisesse, tudo bem? É só que…

— Qual o problema? — ele se levantou e parou em frente a ela. A ruiva suspirou.

— James, por quanto tempo isso vai durar? É só que você é meu professor e isso é proibido e se alguém descobrir… e mesmo se alguém não descobrir, em alguns meses eu vou sair da escola e eu quero saber se isso vai continuar.

— Eu não vou prometer que vamos ficar juntos pra sempre,— ele disse sentando-se de fronte a ela, — eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer, mas, Lily, eu prometo que eu vou fazer de tudo para ficarmos juntos.

Ele segurou sua mão, mas ainda se sentia encabulada.

— Sou uma pessoa muito difícil — começou, então deu um pequeno sorriso. — E muito ciumenta.

— Eu aguento — ele respondeu prontamente.

Os dois se encararam em silencio e então ela abriu um sorriso.

— Acho que se descobrirem vamos ficar ferrados — disse a ele. James sorriu.

— Com certeza — e então voltou a beija-la.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Você tirou um Ótimo em DCAT? Isso é tão injusto! — brigou Marlene.

— Cala a boca, Marlene — mandou Lily, bufando.

— Claro que a Lily tirou um Ótimo, Lene, ela se esforçou muito — disse Alice.

— Viu? — disse a ruiva, desafiadora.

— … para namorar o professor — continuou Alice.

— Vocês são duas chatas — murmurou Lily.

— Lice, vamos ficar quietas, porque o _James_ pode ficar bravo por atrapalharmos a aula dele — zombou Lene.

Como se fosse sua deixa, James limpou a garganta próxima as três.

— Algum problema, senhoritas? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, há um problema — disse Marlene.

— É claro que não há — falou Lily, ignorando a amiga. Ele sorriu para elas, mais diretamente para Lily.

— Hum… Marlene, acho que a sua nota está errada — ele informa. — Sua nota não era para ser esta — diz franzindo o cenho.

— Vai dizer que é mais baixa? — ela perguntou, com sarcasmo.

— Agora acredito na justiça do mundo — ela disse feliz. — Aproposito, pode me chamar de Lene, _cunhado_ — ela piscou e ele riu.

James encarou Lily e deu um sorriso cumplice.

— Claro, _Lene _— ele entrou na brincadeira.

— Ah, legal, também quero! Me chame de Lice.

— Lil, Lene e Lice. Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Sim senhor, me encontra no lugar de sempre — respondeu Lily, piscando.

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes, senhorita — ele pisca para ela e os dois sorriem com cumplicidade.

— Nossa garotinha está crescendo — debocha Marlene num falso drama, apertando as bochechas de Lily, deixando-a vermelha.

James solta uma risadinha, mas logo fica sem graça, limpando a garganta com o olhar que Lily o manda.

—Sim — diz Alice, entrando na brincadeira. — O amor é lindo!

Ambas riem e o casal revira os olhos.

— Acho que a nota de Marlene estava errada, _professor_, ficou _muito_ alta — diz Lily.

— Não é que é verdade? — concorda James.

Marlene fecha a cara.

— São tão bonitinhos juntos que até armam unidos contra você — zomba Alice.

— Como se você fosse escapar — replica o professor. O sorriso de Alice se desfaz, mas o de Lily e de James aumentam.

— É, acho que posso me acostumar com isso — diz o professor, balançando os ombros.

Lily apenas sorri mais para ele, pensando como era boa aquela sensação de leveza que aqueles três lhe passava.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Um capitulo bem meiguinho para vocês no dia dos namorados! **

**Estamos na reta final, falta apenas o bônus - que eu não consegui postar ontem - e o Epilogo - que está bem curtinho.**

**Obrigado pelos Reviews, lindos! Vou tentar responder os que eu ainda não respondi. **

**Comentem mais, mais e _mais_! Deem suas opiniões, ideias, criticas, reclamações, elogios. Eu adoro lê-los e responde-los! **

**Mil beijos!**


	7. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

— James? — Lily chamou enquanto batia na porta, sem obter respostas. Ela girou devagar a maçaneta, olhando para os dois lados para ter certeza que ninguém vinha no corredor e então entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com mais força do que precisava.

O quarto do professor de DCAT estava vazio quando a ruiva entrou. A garota conhecia bem aquele quarto, porque desfrutara muitos momentos bons ali. Havia uma cama grande no centro, uma escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos e penas, um pequeno sofá azul de dois lugares em frente a uma lareira apagada, um guarda-roupas grandes de mogno, que estava aberto, mostrando como o seu dono não era organizado, uma das paredes era inteiramente coberta por uma estante lotada de livros.

Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos logo em seguida e começou a chorar baixinho. Ela não soube dizer depois quanto tempo ficou ali, parada naquela posição. Até que a porta foi aberta e um James Potter apreensivo entrou no quarto.

— Lily! — ele falou surpreso. — Hey, meu amor, o que você tem?

A ruiva ergueu o rosto e fitou seu namorado com os olhos verdes.

— James — murmurou e então recomeçou a chorar.

O professor a encarou preocupado, sentou ao seu lado. A ruiva virou para ele, com a bochecha molhada, mas ao invés de falar alguma coisa, ela o abraçou e enterrou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, molhando a gola de sua camisa. Ele a abraçou de volta, a trazendo para mais perto.

— Hey, Lily, o que houve? — perguntou, quando a garota parou de chorar e normalizou, um pouco, a respiração.

— Ah, Jay… eu… eu não queria! Não fica bravo comigo, por favor! — pedia ela, desesperada.

— O que? Por que eu ficaria bravo com você?

Ela recomeçou a chorar, o que fez que James ficasse um pouco inquieto.

— Lily? — chamou. Ela levantou o rosto e limpou as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

— Acho que você vai perder seu emprego e… ai meu Deus! James! E agora?

— Ok, Lily. Me fala o que aconteceu e então encontraremos uma solução, ok? — ele falou carinhosamente, se abaixando de frente a ela e segurando seu queixo para que ela o encarasse.

— Jay… eu… eu… tográvida! — falou num fôlego só.

— Como é? — ele entendeu, mas preferiu tirar a prova.

— Eu… estou… grávida — murmurou lentamente, como se estivesse ainda tentando entender o que falava.

James engasgou, mas logo percebeu que aquela fora a reação errada da informação quando Lily deu sinais que ia começar a chorar novamente.

— Não, Lily! Calma, calma! Como isso foi aconteceu?

Ela bufou.

— Quer mesmo que eu te explique? — soou irônica.

— Não… quer dizer, nós estávamos sendo cuidadosos, não estávamos?

— Acho que daquela vez na biblioteca ou então aquela na sala Precisa. Não sei ao certo, nós transamos muitas vezes em lugares e horas inapropriadas — ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Ok, entendi. Não estávamos sendo cuidadosos — murmurou.

— É, e agora eu estou gravida — disse pensativa. De repente, pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. — James! Estamos em guerra! Não quero ter um filho no meio de uma guerra!

— Lil…

— Meu Deus, James, se para nós adultos já é bastante ruim, imagine para uma criança crescer nesse meio!

— Lily, nós vamos dar um jeito. Guerras não duram para sempre, Lily. Logo vão fazer o culpado de tudo que está acontecendo pagar por todos os seus crimes. Se for preciso, eu mesmo acabo com ele — disse. — Nosso filho não vai crescer no meio disso tudo, eu prometo.

Ele deu um beijo na testa da ruiva e a puxou para um abraço carinhoso. Ela se encostou no peito do namorado.

— Quando Dumbledore souber que nós estávamos juntos esse tempo todo ele vai demitir você! — murmurou.

— Acha que ele não sabe que namoramos? Lily, é Dumbledore! E… ai meu Deus! — ela se afastou dela, o que a deixou curiosa. — Eu ia logo me esquecendo! Lily! Eu finalmente fui chamado para o Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério! — ele disse e então mostrou um papel que havia deixado na cama quando viu Lily chorando. — Olha! É uma carta do próprio Ministro!

— Mas você já é Auror — ela murmurou, encarando a carta.

— Agora sou Oficial, antes era só treinamento — explicou.

— Isso é perfeito! — Lily o abraçou.

— E é a última semana de aulas, Lily. Depois que saímos de Hogwarts você pode vir morar comigo e…

— James — ela interrompeu.

— Sim?

— Eu amo você, _professor Potter_.

— Também amo você, Lil. Você é _brilhante._

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**Este é oficialmente o final. Espero que tenham gostado. Na minha humilde opinião, ficou bem docinho. Minha professora de Tecnologia Interativa disse que eu sou uma romancista (¬¬') e a professora de Produção de Texto pediu pra ler e no final falou que está bom, mas precisa de mais enredo e de 1 á 10, ela me daria nota 7. Acho que fiquei feliz afinal, minha professora de Produção de Texto é exigente!**

**Obrigado quem leu! Obrigado aos Reviws! Obrigado á quem colocou nos favoritos! Vocês são lindos e eu amei escrever!**

**Mil beijos á vocês!**

**PS: Eu tenho alguns projetos quase prontos, todos Lily e Jay, e estou começando a escrever um sobre o Harry, que acho que está ficando bom! **

**PS²: LEIAM DIVERGENTE! É PERFEITO!**


End file.
